


[podfic] once around the sun

by growlery



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vincent has scars where he's slipped inside Jerome's skin, seams sewn together too neatly to possibly be an accident (he'd never been more sober in his life), and Eugene sees himself in the prone figure on the polished wood floor, splayed and open, agonized; the cages around Vincent's legs are Jerome manifest before the wounds are healed shut.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] once around the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [once around the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870) by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gzgzx6wp8ffg898)  
mp3 / 3:02 / 2.78MB


End file.
